Conexión
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: ¿Cómo conseguir una de las armaduras divinas, luego de poner una prueba algo... dificil?


_Esto está hecho expresamente para un juego on line, yo allí como Alexiel quería la armadura de Beta y me pusieron una pequeña prueba. Me gustó tanto lo que escribí que decidí compartirlo aquí con todos vosotros. Espero que os guste._

Escuché con atención las palabras de Odin y hubo algo que poderosamente me llamó la atención. Aquello de que pocos le habían conseguido consiguió abrir en mi un deseo más por conseguir la sagrada y divina Beta. Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el Valhala, lugar donde moran las Valquirias y fui a despedirme de mis compañeras. Les prometo volver con la armadura, desde pequeña me habían inculcado que yo había nacido para ello y mi estrella estaba marcada desde el día de mi nacimiento.  
  
Vestida con mis ropas de entrenamiento parto hacia mi destino, el destino marcado por Odin para mi y lo único que me separaba de mi armadura. Bien sabía que podría perder la vida en esa prueba pero, ¿qué me importaba cuando pronto podría vestir a Beta? "Es una promesa" Susurraba mi mente mientras corría lo mas deprisa que podía al comienzo de las corrientes, "Debes conseguirlo, no por nada has entrenado y has luchado tanto contra la sociedad para llegar aquí. ¡¡Hazlo!! Se que tu puedes con ello Alex." Esbocé una suave sonrisa "Por ti lo hago, hermano" , recogí mi cabello para que no me molestase en mi trayecto. Una trenza cae lentamente por mi espalda recogiendo en ella mi largo cabello.   


Miró al comienzo, debo cruzar un puente. Bajo el filosos amatistas esperan la llegada de mi cuerpo, "Parece que Alberich se ha divertido aquí un rato" pienso sonriendo por mi loco pensamiento, pero sin ello jamás lograría salir adelante. Camino lentamente en él probando su rigidez, parece ser fuerte pero sinceramente no me confío así que prefiero pasar rápidamente, de una carrera y así lo hago. Y esto me engaña aún más, nada a pasado. El viento sigue soplando fuertemente, como dándome su consentimiento y a la vez incitándome a perderme en sus frías Corrientes. Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy al pie de la montaña, "La armadura se encuentra allí" recuerdo en mis adentros que dijo Odin y eso me da otro empujón ya queda menos para encontrarme con ella.   
Debo escalar esa montaña pero la pregunta es "¿Cómo?", no tengo nada para ayudarme en la subida, nada para agarrarme de las corrientes. "Esto era, puedo caer al vacío en cualquier momento" pienso mirando algunas rocas que sobresalen de la montaña. Me acerco a ella y poso uno de mis pies, parece fácil subir, pero decido no confiarme tanto.  
  
Cuando llevo más de la mitad de la montaña escalada un golpe de aire hace que pierda el equilibrio y comience a caer, "¡¡No puedo morir!! ¡¡no tan cerca!!"; mis manos ansiosas deciden que mi vida no puede acabar ahí y justo a tiempo alcanzo a agarrarme fuertemente a uno de los salientes de la montaña. Respiro tranquila, el corazón me va a 1000 por hora pero acabo de encontrar el quit de la cuestión respecto a las corrientes. Tomo la decisión de subir por el lado más derecho de la montaña, alejándome un poco de por donde primeramente había subido. Y así es, los golpes de aire seguían haciendo la vida imposible; pero ahora no lograba darme de frente y por eso no pierdo el equilibrio. Llego a la parte más alta y allí observo en su pedestal a Beta, hermosa llena de vida. Brillando para mi. Me acerco lentamente pero parece cubierta por un cosmos protector que me golpea y me hace caer hacia atrás rodando. Vuelvo a levantarme con más decisión, y cuando estoy a punto de tocarla me golpea más fuertemente golpeándome contra la pared que tiene al frente.   
  
Una y otra vez más aquella protección me escupe hacia afuera, mi cuerpo esta lleno de heridas y no tengo más fuerza para seguir. Mi cuerpo aunque delgado y fibroso, no deja de ser el cuerpo de una mujer y los golpes contra la pared han sido muy violentos para alguien sin protección. "¿Por qué no me dejas acceder a ti? ¿Él aún te protege con su cosmos?" , camino cerca de ella y cierro los ojos súbitamente, mi cosmos se eleva lentamente. Intento encontrar el punto de conexión entre el cosmos protector de la armadura y el mío propio, es demasiado fuerte pero logro conectar con él. "¿Por qué?" La armadura no pierde su brillo y comienza a moverse levemente, como si desease venir hacia mi. "¿No confías en mi hermano?, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para ello?" El cosmos que la rodea la deja, explota haciendo que las piezas de la armadura parezcan bailar a mi alrededor.  
  
"Era así, necesitabas hacer una conexión de cosmos. Explotar tu cosmos hasta tu octavo sentido" La voz retumba en la pequeña cueva y sonrío al conocer esa voz. "Gracias..... Hagen" Susurro mientras mis dedos alcanzan a tocar la cabeza de Sleipner. Es ahora, cuando debo marchar con mi señor y saber si se me concede el privilegio de vestir la armadura, velada por mi hermano; Hagen de Merak Beta.


End file.
